User blog:SlayQueen/Meet the All Stars Cast
Meet TFC’s All Stars Cast On the first ever TFCORG spinoff season we are bringing back the best of the best players from The Fandom Challenge, Onslaught, Dog-Eat-Dog and Skirmish and seeing who has what it takes to be The best. Whether they are champions or finalists, each player has played a significant roles at one point or another and have proven to be a force to be reckoned with. This season, players will be introduced to a brand new format and features never before seen within the series. They will be forced to make tough decisions that could make or break their game and their social skills and mental strength will be tested. Now that you know a little bit about the game, let’s introduce the players that will be battling it out for their spot on the TFC Hall of Fame. Ben O'Brien Original Season: Onslaught Stats: 3 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Ben joined the series during Onslaught and was the top performer on the Rookie Team, earning himself five Daily Challenge wins, two safeties and was Runner-up during the final. His return on Dog-Eat-Dog proved to be a difficult one as he kept finding himself just out of reach of the Pack Leaders and was sent packing before the halfway point of the season. He returned again on Skirmish where the pressure of the game and IRL got the best of him and found himself in Limbo early in the game and unfortunately just barely losing the battle back competition. Will All Stars be his redemption season? Carina Camacho Original Season: Onslaught Stats: 3 Seasons, 2 Finals, 1 Win Bio: Carina played an above average game during her rookie season on Onslaught, collecting five daily mission wins, avoided every elimination and earned a spot in the final where her team unfortunately lost. Returning in Dog-Eat-Dog she had an instant target on her back and was sent into the Cry of Hounds four of the first five draw picks, luckily avoiding elimination each time earning her the “Luckiest Player” award. She later found herself in elimination with two of the best elimination performers in the game and was sent home right before the final. On her latest appearance she won her first elimination and battle back competition and made it to her second final where she came out victorious! Being fresh off a win and with little downtime to rest, will she burn out or keep the heat coming? Chris Wasrobbed Original Season: Onslaught Stats: 3 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Chris graced us with his very short appearance on Onslaught where he was Purged on the very first episode. He returned wanting to prove himself on Dog-Eat-Dog and was a part of the Pack Leaders once before getting eliminated midway through the season and exposing everyone's alliances on his way out, earning him the “Most Dramatic Exit” award. He came back again for Skirmish and found himself in FIVE Pit eliminations and won them all, earning himself the “Elimination Beast” award. He fought his way through the whole season and earned his spot in the final where he fell just short of victory with a second place finish. Dev G Original Season: The Fandom Challenge Stats: 3 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Dev is a Season 1 OG and although he performed well he was eliminated in episode 6 right before reaching the final. He quickly returned on Onslaught and had a good performance but history repeated itself and he was eliminated again on episode 6. Finally on Dog-Eat-Dog he broke the string of bad luck and he was the player to beat for the majority of the season. He was part of the Pack Leaders a record setting six times, three of which being the Alpha leader, and earned himself the “Best Overall Performance” award. With his ability to steamroll the competition he is a must have on All Stars. Jason Nixon Original Season: The Fandom Challenge Stats: 3 Seasons, 2 Finals, 1 Win Bio: Jason N. made a name for himself on Season 1 with an impressive three elimination wins and a third place finish. He later returned on Onslaught where he added another elimination win under his belt, received the "Best Performance" award and took home the grand prize as Champion. Although his luck would eventually run out on Dog-Eat-Dog by being eliminated prior to the final challenge he was among the top performers of the season. With his dedication and drive to win, he is an obvious choice for All Stars. Jason White Original Season: The Fandom Challenge Stats: 2 Seasons, 2 Finals, 2 Wins Bio: Jason W. is a busy guy but knows what needs to be done in order to win, TWICE I might add. He is a Season 1 OG and the first ever Champion to the series. He took a short break from TFC to focus on irl responsibilities. He later returned for Dog-Eat-Dog performing among the best players, was part of the Pack Leaders five times, two of which being the Alpha leader and ultimately taking home another Final Challenge win, earning him the “2X Champ” award. If anyone deserves a spot on All Stars, it’s this guy. Krystian Walsh Original Season: Dog-Eat-Dog Stats: 2 Seasons, 2 Finals Bio: Krystian entered the series during Dog-Eat-Dog, he was part of the pack leaders on two separate occasions and avoided the Pound the whole season. Although he was the underdog of the season he managed to make the final and surprised everyone with a Runner-up finish. He quickly returned during Skirmish, playing an above average game, earned his first elimination and daily challenge wins and again made it to the finals and here he was unfortunately unable to compete because of an IRL incident resulting in a third place finish. With two finals under his belt and no crown he is extremely hungry for a victory. Luke S Original Season: Skirmish Stats: 1 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Luke S is one of the newest and sexiest Brazilian All Stars of the series joining us during our latest installment of the series, Skirmish. During his rookie season he played an average game, earned his first elimination and daily challenge wins and knew how to stay out of direct drama. He plays a good social game and knew the perfect gif to post in any given moment, earning him the “.gif King” award. He was able to secure his spot in finals where he unfortunately place third because his partner was involved with IRL issues and was unable to help Luke improve their team score. He might be the newest face on All Stars but deserves a spot here just as much as the rest of them. Martha Ramirez Original Season: Dog-Eat-Dog Stats: 2 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Martha joined the series on Dog-Eat-Dog and quickly proved to everyone that she is just as much a threat as she is beautiful. She was a part of the Pack Leaders on four separate daily challenges, two of which as the Alpha leader, and made it to the final on her rookie season. She was also among the top 3 overall performers of the season, earning her the “Best Rookie Performance” award. She quickly returned on Skirmish earning three daily mission wins, her first elimination win and placing among the top performers of the season. Although her season performance was good, she was unfortunately eliminated a few episodes before the final. She’s hungry for the crown, will All Stars be her victorious season? Miguel Casillas Original Season: Dog-Eat-Dog Stats: 2 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Miguel joined the series on Dog-Eat-Dog and he quickly proved to be a threat by being a part of the Pack Leaders on the very first daily challenge. Unfortunately this painted a huge target on his back and was eliminated in episode 2. With his return on Skirmish he won the most Daily Challenges, with 4, won two eliminations, has had the highest placement average of the season earning him the “Best Overall Performance” award and made it to the finals where he just short of playing a perfect game and went home with a second place finish. Miguel is eager to have another great performance in All Stars and take home the W. Rachel Diamond Original Season: The Fandom Challenge Stats: 3 Seasons, 2 Finals, 1 Win Bio: Rachel is another Season 1 OG and has a history of laying low and doing the bare minimum until it’s absolutely necessary, which got her sent home on Season 1. Walking into Onslaught with the same strategy she got the nickname “Sleeping Beauty”, but this time she was able to win two eliminations, solidifying her spot in the final and ultimately walking away as a Champion. On Dog-Eat-Dog she played another lay low game which got her sent into three consecutive eliminations, all of which she won earning her the “Elimination Beast” award and a fifth place finish during the final. She is a prime choice for All Stars. Spencer Michael Original Season: The Fandom Challenge Stats: 3 Seasons, 1 Final Bio: Spencer made his mark right out of the gate on Season 1 by winning and earning the MVP role on the first two daily missions. He found himself in two eliminations shortly after but with skill and a little bit of luck he made it to the final but fell short of taking home the grand prize as Runner-up. His next appearance on Onslaught was brief as he was one of the early victims of the Purge. He was used as a replacement during Dog-Eat-Dog and was thrown into elimination right away and went home just as quickly as he came in. Will luck be on his side during All Stars or will the robbery continue? ----- These players have all earned the title of All Star and will be competing for a grand prize that could exceed 100,000 kps and an honorary spot on TFC’s Hall of Fame. With so much at stake, will players try and change their strategy moving forward, will pre-season alliances hold strong, or will this be the biggest bloodbath TFC has ever seen? Let’s find out and may the best All Star win! Who will you be rooting for? Category:Blog posts